


What Does This Make Us?

by Redawilo



Series: Impatience is a Virtue [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Slow Burn, Yuri is still an impatient boy, but it isn't at all, sort of, the title might make it sound like angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Yuri has to house-sit for his grandfather for a few days. Lilia won't let him be alone, so he invites Otabek to stay with him. Otabek agrees since he doesn't get to spend all that much time with his new friend. Of course, Yuri also intends to make good on their promises from that night they had over Skype.A direct sequel to Leggings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike most of my fics which are a part of a series, I highly suggest you read Leggings before this. That's not to say this cannot be enjoyed on its own, but it _is_ a direct sequel.
> 
> This happens to be the longest one-shot I have ever written. =| It just didn't feel right jumping straight into the action. I tried my best to make the progression feel more natural than the spur-of-the-moment smut I typically write. But I didn't want to make it multi-chaptered, as I never finish those, so I did my best to not fill it up with a ton of fluff. It still got way out hand, though. Oops.

_“Yura, I meant to ask this last night: what does it make us?”_

_“What?”_

_“What we did. I don’t think that’s something normal friends do with each other.”_

_“Tell that to Mila. I’m pretty sure she’s got at least two friends she sexts on a regular basis.”_

_“I…don’t want to know how you know that.  
Anyway, it doesn’t feel right to me to say we’re ‘just friends’ after that.”_

_“I don’t know it! I’m just guessing here. But really would it surprise you if she did?  
What? You wanna bring feelings into this or something?”_

_“I haven’t spoken to her all that much. I’ll just have to take your word for it.  
No! Nothing of the sort! It’s just…you have to admit things are a bit different now.”_

_“So what? Would you prefer to call this ‘friends with benefits’? Pretty sure that’s the term people use for it.”_

_“Yes, I’ve heard that used. I suppose that fits us better.”_

_“Then that’s what we are.”_

_“Alright. Long as we got that cleared up.”_

*****

Otabek had that exchange with Yuri the morning after their impromptu Skype sex call. If he was being honest with himself, Otabek did actually want to ‘bring feeling into this’, but he knew Yuri. He knew the boy was not ready for and did not want a serious relationship of any sort. What’s more was that the man felt similarly about himself. And even then he was pretty certain he wasn’t in love with Yuri, but it wouldn’t be far off to say he had a crush on him. Starting a relationship on such flimsy, weak feelings would get them nowhere, even if Yuri were the type to agree to dating him. This was especially true since it would have to be a long-distance relationship. Really the more Otabek thought about it, the more the whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing sounded like the perfect way to categorize them. That alone made him feel a little better, having a name for it and all.

Nothing really changed between them after that night, either. They would still text each other whenever they got the chance. They would like each other’s posts on Instagram or tag one another if they thought something was of particular interest to the other (such as the numerous stray cats Otabek would take pictures of when he would go out for a morning jog). The rare hours they had off that overlapped they would spend either over the phone or Skype.

Honestly the only thing different was that every now and then, maybe once a week, Otabek would wake up to find that Yuri had sent him a series of messages in the night whose contents would cause the man to need to spend five or ten extra minutes in bed in order to take care of himself. Sometimes Otabek would even start things. Say if he had a particularly stressful day and needed to release some pent-up energy, he’d go ahead and leave Yuri a little something nice to look at when he got off practice.

It was…nice…Otabek decided.

“You should come visit me.” Yuri muttered, stuffing his face with food one night. He had gotten back home late and so was still eating when he and Otabek hit each other up on Skype.

“I wouldn’t mind, but is there any particular reason?” Otabek asked.

“I’m gonna be housesitting for my grandpa next month. He’s going on vacation with some friends and doesn’t want the place to be empty. Lilia said I could go, but she doesn’t want me there alone.” He grumbled. “Katsudon offered to go with me, but we all know if he goes then Victor does too. And I don’t know about you, but the thought of those two being all, well, _them_ with each other in my grandpa’s house makes me wanna puke.”

“How long is he going to be gone?”

“Uh…” Yuri had to look at the calendar on his phone to be certain. “He leaves on the 17th and gets back on the 22nd.”

“I’ll have to check with my coach, but that should be okay.”

“Awesome!”

*****

And so that was how Otabek came to arrive in Russia during the early afternoon on the 16th. Yuri met him at the airport, calling out to him before Otabek had managed to lay eyes on him. Somewhat to his surprise the boy practically tackled him with a hug in greeting, a gesture he was all too happy to return. In fact as a way to tease the boy a little about how enthusiastic he was, Otabek wrapped his arms tightly around his middle and lifted him up off his feet by several inches. Yuri let out a yelp, which of course drew several pairs of eyes onto them and Otabek set him firmly back on his feet.

“What was that?!” Yuri shouted, his cheeks burning.

“Bear hug.” Otabek replied casually. He grinned when Yuri shot him a look of disbelief.

“Whatever. Come on, we gotta catch a cab. Grandpa will have an early dinner ready for us when we get there. Shouldn’t keep him waiting.” The boy muttered. He sounded put-off, but from the color that was still on his face Otabek surmised that he was just embarrassed.

It took some doing for Otabek to not fall asleep on the ride to Nikolai’s place. Thankfully Yuri talked up a storm to him about how excited he was to have a good, solid week to be spending with him without anyone else around to bother them. When they arrived, Yuri paid the driver, dragged their suitcases out of the trunk, and hurried up the front steps of the small, old house. He knocked, but didn’t even spare a second after before opening the door and going inside, shouting a hello as he did so. Otabek followed him inside, stopping in the entryway to take the place in. Yuri’s grandfather called back to them from the kitchen, and the smell of food wafted out into the short hallway. Otabek hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the smell hit him.

Yuri left his luggage in the entryway and hurried into the kitchen. Otabek followed once more, stepping into the doorway just in time to see the two of them release each other from a big ol’ hug.

“Grandpa, you remember Beka right?” Yuri asked.

“Of course!” the man replied, he and Otabek exchanging a friendly smile as they shook hands. “Otabek is my Yuratchka’s best friend; I couldn’t forget him. Thank you for looking after him.”

“I should be the one thanking you for that, Mr. Plisetsky.” Otabek replied.

Nikolai let out a bark of a laugh and patted him firmly on the shoulder. “So polite!” he shouted. “It makes me ashamed to admit that when I first saw the news about your meeting I was worried Yuratchka had fallen in with the wrong crowd.”

“Grandpa! Stop reading the things my fans post about me!” Yuri groaned.

“I don’t. I merely read the news headlines that happen to have your name in them.”

“Yeah, and ninety percent of those are written by my fans for their dumb blogs.”

The man shook his head with a smile. “You say that, but your fans seem to be a reliable source when it comes to what you are doing in your spare time. But come now, this is no way for us to be chatting. Sit down and let’s have supper. We don’t want the food to get cold.”

The three sat at the kitchen table together and after taking in all that his grandfather had made Yuri quickly went over what everything was for his friend. Nikolai had an okay grasp on the English language, and Otabek’s Russian wasn’t too bad, but Yuri doing all the explaining made everything that much easier. Like the taxi ride over, Yuri did most of the talking. The boy busily told his grandfather what he had been doing lately. Nikolai for his part seemed a bit lost on some of the details Yuri was giving him about the program he had been putting together, but encouraged him to keep at it nonetheless. When he felt he had something to add, Otabek would chime in, but for the most part kept quiet, more than happy to enjoy listening to his friend blabber on and on.

When they had finished eating and there was a lull in conversation, Yuri stood and started to collect their dishes.

“Let me help you.” Otabek said as he began to get up.

“Nope.” Yuri shot him down quickly. “There’ll be plenty of time for you to be a respectable guest and help me by drying the dishes later.”

Mildly impressed by the boy’s generosity, Otabek returned to his seat. Nikolai chuckled at the two of them.

“Yuratchka’s a troublesome boy, but he knows his manners.” The man stated.

“Don’t go spreading lies about me!” Yuri shouted, a playful tone to his voice.

It was Otabek’s turn to laugh. He knew as well as anyone that Yuri did his best to not be polite. It was only around his grandfather that Otabek had ever seen him be properly respectful. It just went to show how much the boy really loved him. That alone brought a smile to Otabek’s face.

“So tell me about yourself, Otabek. I haven’t gotten to speak with you properly before.” Nikolai said.

Otabek gave him a short summary of how he first met Yuri all those years ago, how he had traveled a lot since then, and how it was only within the last year that he had returned to Almaty. He mentioned what his immediate family was like, but that currently he lived alone. He also stated that thanks to having practice every day like Yuri, they didn’t get a whole lot of time to just sit and talk. It was at this that the man smiled at Otabek again.

“That’s a shame to hear that you two have so much work to do that you don’t get to spend a lot of time together.” He began. “You seem quite taken with Yuratchka.”

To say that both the teenager and young man turned red at that was an understatement. From the sink Yuri shouted something that Otabek didn’t quite catch due to the sudden embarrassment. All he knew was that it had Nikolai laughing again.

“I meant nothing by it!” Nikolai told his grandson. “All I was saying was that this poor boy here waited five years to be friends with you, and now you two don’t ever get to talk face-to-face but a few hours a year.”

“I don’t mind it.” Otabek replied a bit too quickly. “We’re both busy, and our work comes first. If either of us slack off we’ll fall behind.”

“Sure, sure. But that doesn’t mean young people like you shouldn’t learn to balance work and leisure. You may think you are indestructible, but taking time off is just as important to improving yourselves as hard work is.”

It was advice any and nearly every adult both Yuri and Otabek knew had tried to give them at some point or another. That Nikolai cared so much for his grandson and had clearly taken a liking to Otabek did make it sound a lot more heartfelt that most people saying those exact same words. It warmed Otabek’s heart just a little to know that the man was doing what he could to look out for them both.

“Trust me, we talk often enough. I’ve told you before that we can practically send letters to each other in an instant.” Yuri stated. He set the last of the dishes on the drying rack and wiped his hands on a towel on the counter.

“Ah but things like that are so impersonal.” Nikolai said with a wave of his hand. “Even old fashioned letters written on real paper, with real ink, were never as good as getting to see somebody you love in person. Your grandmother and I would exchange dozens of love letters, but we were both happiest when we could be beside each other.”

Yuri was pink in the face again. “That’s twice now you’ve made it sound like Beka and I are an item.”

The man chuckled and got to his feet. “The sentiment is the same for friends, Yuratchka. Now why don’t you boys go and do something else? I’m sure you two don’t want to spend all of your precious time together talking to this old man.”

Otabek got to his feet as well and was about to say something when Yuri cut him off. “Talking to you isn’t a waste of time, Grandpa! Besides, we’re going to have a week just to ourselves.”

Nikolai waved him off again. “Go! I still have some things to pack before my program is on.”

Yuri grumbled and told Otabek to follow him to his room. Otabek told Nikolai that it was nice to sit down and talk with him finally, a sentiment that the man returned. Just as the two left the kitchen and picked up their suitcases from the entryway, Nikolai shouted to them again.

“I know you boys are going to be alone this week, but while I am here I want that door to be kept open! You hear?”

Yuri let out a loud, annoyed groan and didn’t acknowledge it further. Otabek for his part chuckled as he followed his friend. Nikolai was an understanding man, and he couldn’t fault him for at least asking that they not do anything while he was home. There were plenty of people his age that wouldn’t want any hanky-panky in their house and would be very adamant about it not happening at all, whether they were present or not. What’s more was that Otabek and Yuri couldn’t even say that nothing would happen. Or rather they _could_ but it would be a complete lie. They hadn’t talked about having sex, but Otabek had no doubt in his mind that _something_ was going to take place that week. Not when their sexting had become a regular thing.

The boy showed Otabek to his room. He had been expecting it to be messy from the pictures he had seen of Yuri’s room at Lilia’s place. He was quite surprised to find that it wasn’t a total pigsty. Sure, there was a lot of junk piled up on the desk, but otherwise the room looked immaculate. Yuri dragged his suitcase over to the corner beside the closet and told Otabek to leave his wherever. The man decided to put his close to the desk if only so that it would be out of the way.

“So, anything you want to do today? We could probably get some sightseeing in before it gets dark, if you’re interested.” Yuri offered.

Otabek shook his head. “Tomorrow, maybe. The flight was too rough to sleep through.”

“Right. Then…” Yuri opened his closet, which was just as messy as the top of his desk, and dug through it. “I’ve got my old game consoles here. Not the new ones, those are at Lilia’s. Want to play something?”

“Sure.”

The two spent the rest of the evening playing one of Yuri’s favorite fighting games. Otabek had never played it before, nor was he all too familiar with that genre, but he picked up on it quickly and only lost _most_ of the time. At almost nine o’ clock sharp Nikolai stepped into the doorway to announce that he was going to bed. Yuri hurriedly got up from the floor in order to give him a hug good night.

“I’ll be leaving before you get up.” Nikolai told both of them. “I expect the house to be in one piece when I return.”

“We won’t break anything.” Yuri promised him. “Not on purpose anyway.”

“Good boy.”

Nikolai bent down and he and his grandson gave each other a peck on the cheek. Nikolai gave a nod to Otabek, a gesture which was returned, and then wandered off towards his own room on the other end of the house. Yuri closed his door most of the way, shoving a plastic doorstop under it to keep it open about four inches. He returned to where he had been sitting and plopped down again.

“When do you want to go to bed?” he asked as he picked up his controller.

“I think I’ll be okay for another half hour.” Otabek replied.

Tired as he was he didn’t want to sleep too early or the jetlag would take all week to get over. Plus playing games with Yuri was keeping him awake well enough, especially with how loud and excitable the boy was at both his wins and occasional loss. The loudness was turned down several notches with the knowledge that Nikolai was trying to sleep, but the energy Yuri exuded was still palpable.

A little after nine-thirty they decided to turn in as well. Yuri let Otabek get the first shower. When he returned to the room, the boy had dragged out two more pillows from the storage closet in the hallway and tossed them onto the bed. He was reclining against his own and doing what he always did on his phone. Otabek said nothing at the apparent invite to share the boy’s bed with him.

“Your turn.” He said with a barely-stifled yawn.

Yuri grunted his reply and slid off the bed. He grabbed what amounted to his nightclothes and left to get his own shower. Otabek walked around to what would be his side of the bed and got comfortable. Like Yuri he brought out his phone and scrolled through it, curious to see what his other friends had gotten up to that day. He almost snorted at the sight of his three closest ones all standing around a kitchen taking turns seeing if they could deep throat a banana. What’s more was that he knew if he had been with them, he would have tried to do it too. It made him pause and think about what Yuri would do if he knew what dorks the people Otabek associated with were. On the other hand, Yuri might be swayed knowing that Otabek had no problem trying to deep throat something.

“What are you grinning at?” Yuri asked as he came back into his room and closed up the door most of the way again.

“My friends having some fun together.” He replied, purposefully not going into detail. He looked up from his phone and his eyes widened marginally. Yuri was only wearing a t-shirt and tiger striped underwear. “Is it normal for you to only wear boxers to bed?”

“When it’s this damn hot, yes.” The boy stated. “Got a problem with it?” He clicked on the small lamp on his bedside table before turning off the ceiling light. Yuri lifted the sheet and slid into bed.

“No, it just caught me off guard.” Otabek replied truthfully. “It’s your room, after all. Besides, I’m usually the same.”

“Take your pants off then. I don’t care.” Yuri told him, unlocking his phone to finish his nightly routine by leaving distasteful comments on people’s Instagram posts.

Otabek considered it a moment before stripping himself of the shorts he had put on for modesty’s sake. He caught Yuri watching him from the corner of his eye and smirked just a little. By the time he had tossed them across the room and onto his suitcase, the boy was already paying attention to his phone again. Otabek got situated under the thin sheet and rolled onto his side. Not ten minutes later Yuri reached over and turned off the light and did the same, facing the other direction so their backs were to the middle of the bed.

*****

Morning came all too early and Otabek was the first to wake. He scrunched his eyes shut, trying to block out the light that came in through the window. Still shaking off the clutches of sleep, it took him several seconds to process that it was unusual for him to wake up with light in his eyes, and then several more to remember that he wasn’t at home. Groggily he opened his eyes and raised his head. Sometime in the night both he and Yuri had kicked the sheet off of themselves. The boy had also rolled onto his back and sprawled out a bit, taking up most of the space that had been left between them. With a smile he reached under his pillow and checked the time on his phone. It was about seven in the morning. Otabek wasn’t sure when Yuri typically woke up on his days off, but Otabek had to marvel that his inner clock had already adjusted enough that it had woken him at an appropriate time.

Not wanting to waste the morning Otabek got out of bed, retrieved his clothing for the day, and went to the bathroom to make himself presentable. He didn’t bother to close the bathroom door because really, why would he when it was only him and Yuri? Halfway through brushing his teeth the boy sleepily stumbled into the room with him. He was still in the same clothes he had worn to bed and looked like he was still half-asleep. Otabek gave him a quick wave of his hand in greeting and Yuri grunted back his own. The boy picked up his hairbrush from the counter and began the task of getting all the knots out of his long tresses.

“So what are the options for breakfast?” Otabek asked after rinsing out his mouth.

Yuri had a couple of hair pins between his teeth. He removed them and fixed them into his hair to keep it out of his face. “Grandpa probably has something in the cupboards we could scrounge up. There’s also a little diner nearby that he sometimes takes me to. It’s about a fifteen minute walk.”

“You’re the type who normally eats just toast in the morning, aren’t you?” the man said with a smile.

“Yakov makes me get up so early I don’t have any appetite.” The boy grumbled.

“Do you do any exercises in the morning when you don’t have practice? I normally go for a run at least.”

“Just stretches usually. You wanna run to that diner this morning?”

“That’s a very short run, but okay.”

“We can do better tomorrow.” Yuri promised.

With that Otabek left the bathroom so Yuri could finish getting ready. Back in Yuri’s room, Otabek sat down on the floor and began to stretch. Yuri joined him a short time later, fully dressed and looking much more awake. Otabek was in the middle of trying to touch his toes from a standing position, but couldn’t get his fingertips much further than passed the middle of his calves. The boy couldn’t help but snicker at his friend before bending down and laying his pressing his fingers flat against the floor.

“You are terrible at this.” He stated.

Otabek stood upright again and moved onto to a different stretch. “And I recall you telling me once that Lilia thought you were abysmal.”

“I know, right?! I don’t know any other guy in our division who is as flexible as I am!”

The two continued through their stretches, Yuri occasionally stopping to give Otabek an extra push if the man was particularly bad at something. The rest of the time the man couldn’t help but quietly admire the way Yuri could effortlessly bend and twist himself in ways that would cause Otabek a significant amount of pain. The man had just started doing some actual warm ups when a grin flashed across Yuri’s face and the boy bent over and braced himself with his arms outstretched and hands against the wall. With a breath he slowly raised one of his legs up into the air until it formed a straight line with his other leg. Otabek gawked.

“And that doesn’t hurt?” he asked after he had taken a second to find his voice.

“Nope.” Yuri replied casually, his smirk hidden from the man’s line of sight by his arm.

“Are you sure you have a penis?”

Yuri sputtered and lowered his leg before clutching his sides and laughing. “Can’t you answer that yourself? You’ve seen it!”

“You could be a master at Photoshop. I don’t know!”

Yuri turned towards him again, wiping a tear from his eye and grinning devilishly up at his friend. “Is that your way of saying you want to see it in person?”

Otabek flushed just a little. “It wasn’t but…I’m not going to deny that I want to. But I don’t think that’s something we should do before we’ve eaten breakfast.”

“Are you sure? Getting a lot of exercise immediately after eating isn’t good for you, you know. Now seems like the perfect time.”

It was tempting. Really it was. But Otabek was also determined. They still had several days to spend together, there was no need to rush things. He expressed as such, earning him an eye roll from the boy who went back to the wall in order to stretch his other leg. Otabek stared just a moment too long before resuming what he had been doing, too. So that’s how it was going to be, huh? Yuri was going to be teasing him every step of the way, it seemed. He had to wonder just how long his will was going to hold out.

*****

Their breakfast was peaceful. The diner was small and pretty much everyone else who was there and was not working were folks closer in age to Nikolai than the two of them. One of the wait staff greeted Yuri by name, and surprisingly the boy made a small effort to be respectful. That is, he didn’t raise his voice and said things like ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. Otabek wasn’t sure if it was because Yuri liked the place, didn’t want to ruin his own reputation there for the next time he went with his grandfather, or a combination of the two. Either way, the food was good and the atmosphere was calm, so Otabek decided that his first impression of the place was a positive one.

They decided that while they were out of the house Yuri would take Otabek sightseeing. If the man was honest he half expected to be led to the nearest zoo to spend hours watching the big cats in their enclosures. Instead Yuri led him at a leisurely pace around the city to anywhere he thought his friend might find interesting. There wasn’t a whole lot within the city that Yuri wanted to show off; a little museum, a couple of parks, and a movie theater. Anything else was too far for the boy to bother with. All in all it only took them a couple of hours to visit everything Yuri could think of that was close by.

“If I’m honest I don’t go outside much.” The boy stated as they took a short break in one of the parks. “We can always wander around some more and see if there’s anything else that’s interesting.”

It was just about late morning and the day’s heat hadn’t seeped into the air quite yet. There were a number of families, couples, and general tourists milling about the park around them enjoying the outdoors before it got to be unbearable.

“Tomorrow.” Otabek replied.

They fell into a silence. It wasn’t uncommon for that to happen. Otabek was not a horribly talkative person, so if Yuri couldn’t think of anything to babble on about the two of them wouldn’t say anything. Sometimes their silence would last a few hours, them just enjoying spending what little time they could in each other’s company. Eventually something would happen or one of them would come up with something to break the silence with.

This time something caught Yuri’s attention and he tugged at Otabek’s sleeve. The man turned his head, finding Yuri’s eyes pinned to whatever it was and not looking at him in the slightest. Otabek followed his line of sight as best as he could. He had to squint just a little in order for the small shadow near the base of a tree to take shape. It was a small black kitten. It was laying quietly in the shady grass, eyes closed and probably asleep.

“Wow. That’s a real little one.” Otabek stated, genuinely surprised.

“Looks to be only four months old.” Yuri replied. “And it’s alone. Probably means it either doesn’t have or lost its siblings. Poor thing.”

“Think it’ll be okay?”

“Well there’s a lot of people around here, and it isn’t bothered by the noise. Probably means it’s used to having people feed it. As long as it stays out of the road and doesn’t get caught by a larger predator it’ll probably be fine.” The boy let out a sigh. “Makes you wanna take it home, huh?”

Otabek nodded. “I sometimes see cats and dogs like that in the mornings and evenings. The older ones I’m not too worried about, but the young ones you can’t help but sympathize with.”

Despite the somewhat sad conversation, Yuri chuckled. “I’d start my own shelter for stray cats if I could. Waking up every day with thirty cats on my bed sounds like a dream!”

“Thirty? That doesn’t sound like there’d be any room for you on that bed.”

“I’d sleep on the floor for them.” Yuri stated, beaming at the thought.

The man had half a mind to comment that Yuri wouldn’t sleep on the floor for him, but he knew exactly where that conversation would go. It wasn’t a matter of Yuri liking cats more than Otabek, it was that Yuri fully intended for them to share the bed from the start. If they slept separately, that lowered the chances of other things besides sleep occurring. And of course it wasn’t like Otabek was the sort of person who would kick his friend out of his own bed just because he was sleeping in it too.

“Think we should find a place to grab lunch?” Yuri asked, standing up from the bench they had been sitting on. “Pick something up on the way home or hit the grocery store and make something ourselves?”

Otabek stood up with him. “Sure. Are you any good at cooking?”

Yuri’s cringe gave away his answer before he had a chance to say it. “I can make katsudon pirozhki…”

“I’ll cook.” Otabek decided.

He had heard that Yuri’s grandfather had invented something called a ‘katsudon pirozhki’. From his understanding it was combination of Yuri’s favorite food and something he had eaten during the few weeks he had spent in Japan a little over a year ago. He also knew that ‘katsudon’ was something Yuri kept calling the Japanese Yuri that was a competitor of theirs. One day he would get the full story behind that. Right now he worried slightly for his friend’s wellbeing that the boy could only cook one thing at the age of 16. No wonder Lilia wouldn’t let him be alone for even a single week.

They stopped at a grocery store on the way back and Otabek picked up what they would need for both lunch and dinner. Partway through their shopping, Yuri muttered that he was going to run across the street to the drugstore and pick up some new hair ties. Otabek didn’t think twice about it, aside from it making sense that Yuri wouldn’t have any since the boy hadn’t had his hair tied up at all since the day before despite the heat. He finished getting what he needed, paid, and stepped out of the store. He spotted Yuri with a small bag in his hand about to cross the street to meet him again. Sure enough while he waited for the light to change he was pulling his hair back and off his neck, securing it in place with one of the newly bought elastic bands. He hurried across the road and the two of them continued on their way back to Nikolai’s place.

*****

After lunch Yuri dragged his gaming consoles out into the living room. The TV out there was bigger and there was more natural light. They sat on the couch playing three or four different games for an hour or two each. They stopped briefly for Otabek to cook up something light for their dinner and continued to play while they ate. It was around then that Yuri stopped suggesting they play games that pitted them against each other and instead ones that had them doing things co-operatively. Otabek found it funny, seeing as it felt like the boy was trying to take pity on him since he kept losing. Honestly it was a bit of a relief. Despite being able to find enjoyment in the act of playing games with Yuri, he had to admit it was getting to be just a little frustrating that his wins could be counted on one hand while Yuri had dozens.

Eventually the sun had set completely, and sometime after both started to get a little bored. Otabek reclined against the couch, stretching his legs. Yuri raised his arms above his head, silently agreeing that sitting for so long had made him feel stiff. The hem of his shirt rode up his midsection, revealing most of his stomach. He didn’t bother covering it again when he and fell back onto the couch and dropped his arms in an undignified slump. The boy did not miss the way Otabek’s eyes had flickered down to the newly exposed skin and he smirked.

“Beka, my eyes are up here.” He teased.

Otabek blinked, not realizing he had been staring. He met the boy’s eyes. “Sorry.” He said quickly.

The boy snorted. “Yeah like I really care.” He shifted, sitting up properly. His shirt naturally fell back into its proper place and for a moment Otabek missed being able to see the jut of Yuri’s hipbone. “What time is it…?” he muttered. The man had noticed that the clock on the cable box was wrong, somehow, so he hadn’t a clue himself. Yuri retrieved his phone from his pocket and took a look. “Right about eight-fifteen.” He stated. “Damn! What do you wanna do until bed?”

That was a good question. Part of Otabek wished he had agreed to just wander around more earlier in the day, but of course there was nothing that could be done about that now. Both of them would likely be awake for another two hours at the least, and really that was too long to be playing more video games. He glanced at the small assortment of DVD cases beneath the TV and asked if there was anything worth watching. Yuri just about crawled off the couch, not finding the short distance worth getting up for. He laid across the small space between it and the TV stand and skimmed over the titles. For a moment Otabek’s eyes fell onto his backside, which was sticking up just a bit too much for it to be natural. He had half a mind to ask if Yuri had done that deliberately but the boy found something that struck his interest and sat up on his legs in order to get the DVD player all set up.

Of all things Yuri could have picked for them to watch, he chose a horror movie. Yuri turned off the lights in the room and plopped himself back onto the couch much closer to Otabek than he had been sitting earlier. In fact he was practically right up against him. He had to wonder if the boy got scared easily, but decided to wait and find out instead.

It only took around twenty minutes and the first real spook of the movie to get his answer. Yuri flinched, but otherwise didn’t react. A quick look told Otabek that the movie had the boy’s rapt attention, but the tension was only getting to him about as much as it would anyone. Even the man had to admit it was a lot scarier than he had expected it to be. Knowing that Yuri would be fine watching it he turned his eyes back to the screen.

The next time a scare occurred, Otabek suddenly found Yuri’s hand gripping his knee. The boy offered not even the slightest apology, still focused on what was happening in the movie. Otabek slipped an arm around him and Yuri willingly leaned against him. His grip let up, but the hand stayed where it was. The man had half a mind to try and soothe the boy by rubbing his thumb against his hip, but he didn’t get the chance.

For as soon as that thought occurred to him, Yuri made his true intentions known.

The hand on Otabek’s leg slid up and the man’s eyes widened a fraction. He said nothing as that hand continued to trail a slow, deliberate path up his thigh. He couldn’t help but suck in a tiny breath when Yuri’s fingers shifted course and moved inward, brushing against the sensitive area of his inner thigh. Otabek still did not say or do anything about it, and the boy began to trace small circles there, the muscles tensing up just a little at his touch. After a minute of that his hand moved again, this time clearly aiming for the small bulge that had begun to form in the front of Otabek’s shorts. Otabek quickly grabbed his wrist in order to stop him and Yuri finally looked up at him, pouting.

“Trying again to get me to play into your hands?” Otabek asked him.

Yuri looked down at his lap and back up in an exaggerated manner. “It seems to be working.” He replied.

“You’ve been doing this sort of thing since this morning. You’re not as subtle in person, you know that?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “Really? When was I ever subtle?” he blinked as realization struck him. “Wait, you mean when I started texting you that one time? Wow, I didn’t think I was being subtle at all!”

Otabek grimaced. Actually looking back on it, Yuri hadn’t been. Otabek had just been so caught off guard and in denial that it took him a stupidly long time to catch on.

“I guess what I meant is that when you actually touch me, it’s a lot easier to figure out what you are trying to do.” Otabek substituted.

That was something Yuri couldn’t really argue with. He didn’t know when exactly it was that Otabek had sprung a boner during that first exchange, but he had a feeling that his hand on the man’s thigh had done a much quicker job of it. He pulled his wrist free of Otabek’s grasp without hardly any resistance. His fingers danced across Otabek’s upper thigh briefly before he sat up and got to his feet.

“Wait here a moment.” He said, lowering his eyelids in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

The man offered no protest as Yuri made his way down the hall towards is room. In fact, the boy had a feeling Otabek’s eyes had followed him, focusing on his legs and/or backside in the process. Otabek tried to focus on the movie again if only to make the time go by faster. It almost worked. Almost. He was aware that a possessed man was in the process of chasing his girlfriend through a forest with an axe, but for the most part his mind was busy recalling that first night things had become sexual between them. Yuri had gotten a new pair of leggings and through a series of ever-more provocative images had made Otabek lose his cool and surrender. It had to be one of the strangest ways two people have ever hooked up, if that was what it could be called.

He was shaken from his thoughts by movement in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and his jaw dropped. Yuri had changed and was now wearing the very same leopard print leggings he had worn that night. It was evident even in the low light that he had foregone underwear. Otabek blinked at him and had to force himself to look up from Yuri’s crotch that was barely obscured by the tight, clingy fabric.

“You said you wanted to see me in them.” Yuri stated, crossing the distance between them and coming to stand between Otabek and the TV. “What do you think of the view in person?” He stepped to one side so the light from the screen shone on him better and spun himself around slowly so Otabek could get a good look at him.

“Incredible…” the man breathed out, eyes raking over the form of Yuri’s hips, legs, and both his front and backside.

Yuri smirked. “Now that’s a much better reaction than I got out of you the first time.” He stated. He came to kneel on the couch beside Otabek and slid a hand back onto his thigh. For a moment Otabek thought he saw something in Yuri’s other hand. “So, are you going to keep resisting me like you have been all day?”

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to anymore.”

The boy’s grin grew wide and his eyes flashed dangerously. “There was something you wanted to do to me. Do you remember what it was?”

Otabek was almost ashamed that it took him half a second to recall what the boy was getting at. The moment it came to him he turned his own smile up at Yuri and placed a hand on the back of his neck. He pulled the boy down towards him and their lips met with ease. It was a brief, tentative kiss, as if afraid that kissing would suddenly make them realize that they weren’t actually attracted to each other at all, even physically. Otabek could still feel the tingle on his lips as they parted and that made his heart flutter. Somehow the knowledge that he had just kissed his friend was more exhilarating than the kiss itself.

His eyes slid open and he found Yuri staring down at him with a hunger in his eyes. Again they brought their lips together, just a fraction more force behind it than before. They parted for a split second before going in for another, and then a fourth. One kiss melted into the other and each one got progressively more rough and needy. Otabek shifted on the couch, moving to stretch his legs across the length of it. Yuri straddled his lap, pressing himself against Otabek’s chest as they continued to kiss. The man’s hands gripped the hem of Yuri’s shirt and dragged it up so that he could run his hands across Yuri’s back. The boy shivered at the touch and caught Otabek’s lower lip between his teeth.

The man sucked in a breath and Yuri took that chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Otabek groaned before eagerly meeting him the same way. Neither had much, if any, experience kissing this way, but it didn’t matter a whole lot. Their tongue slid past each other enthusiastically, saliva mixing and both getting a good, thoroughly arousing taste of the other. Yuri nipped at his tongue and used the moment of surprise to change up the angle by titling their heads the other way, though their mouths never left each other. One of Otabek’s hands traveled down the length of Yuri’s spine, raising goosebumps in its wake, before slipping down the back of his leggings. He squeezed one of the boy’s wonderfully round cheeks and Yuri’s fists balled into the front of Otabek’s shirt.

Finally their lips parted, a string of saliva still connecting them however briefly before breaking. Both of them were breathing much harder than before, about as hard as they had been upon arriving at the diner after their short run. Yuri smirked and nuzzled at Otabek’s throat and the man willingly tilted his head back. The boy showered the exposed column with wet, open mouthed kisses before finding a spot he liked latched onto it. He sucked lightly, testing the waters. Otabek let out a soft groan of approval at the sensation, and Yuri sucked at it harder. He had never left a love mark before, nor ever received one. The only knowledge he had of them came from porn, and everyone knew that was an unreliable source. So he could only guess as to how it was done. After several seconds he lavished the area with his tongue before latching on to suck again.

When he released Otabek’s neck he could see a deep, red mark. It was anyone’s guess whether or not it would darken and form a proper hickey, but he wanted to move on already. Otabek too wanted to keep things progressing. He tugged at Yuri’s shirt with his free hand and the boy leaned back enough to peel it off of himself. Having the boy’s pale skin before him made Otabek swallow thickly. He had half a mind to try and pin Yuri onto his back on the couch, but that wasn’t readily possible with the way they were situated. He decided to save the idea for later. Instead he brought his own lips down to leave tender kisses across Yuri’s collarbones. The way the boy sighed and shifted into the touches emboldened Otabek and his mouth traveled downward.

His lips peppered their way across his chest and found one of Yuri’s nipples. The boy shuddered again when Otabek slipped his mouth over it and sucked lightly. His hand on Yuri’s ass squeezed again and the boy tensed up, sucking in a sharp breath. Otabek had a moment of panic and was about to ask if everything was okay, but that effort was cut off before it could be made by Yuri rolling his hips against the man’s and _oh God_ …

Otabek hadn’t realized he was quite so hard. He had been too busy focusing on all the other sensations and making sure Yuri felt good as well. He knew he was aroused, but not standing at full attention already. Not to mention he could feel Yuri so clearly against him now and somehow that had him even more turned on. He breathed a deep groan against the crook of Yuri’s neck.

“I don’t think it’s fair that you’re still completely dressed.” Yuri whispered in his ear.

The man shivered at the warm breath against the sensitive shell. He raised his head and let Yuri pull his shirt up and off of him. The boy did not hide that he was admiring the view at all. His eyes roamed slowly, deliberately along Otabek’s pectorals and abs, taking in even the most subtle features of them. After he had burned the sight into his retinas Yuri splayed his hands out on Otabek’s chest and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth again. Their tongues greeted each other once more and Yuri’s hands slid down the length of his friend’s body, all the way to the waistband of his shorts. The muscles of Otabek’s stomach twitched at the almost delicate touch and he gasped quietly.

“Beka, do you remember what else I said I wanted to do?” Yuri murmured.

Otabek remembered a few things, yes. He licked is own lips and met Yuri’s eyes, which was a difficult feat as the boy’s lithe torso, pert nipples, and kiss-swollen lips were incredibly interesting to study.

“Well, scratching aimlessly at my back isn’t in itself all that arousing.” He stated, briefly amazed at how breathy his own voice was. “Which only leaves one thing: you wanted to ride me.”

Yuri smirked and ghosted his lips against Otabek’s. “Correct.”

Correctly assuming that to be permission, Otabek slid his other hand into the back of Yuri’s legging and began to pull them down. Yuri raised himself up onto his knees to let him drag them down further. The boy let out a contented sigh the moment his dick came free and Otabek had to swallow thickly again at the sight. Yuri pushed his hands aside and pulled the leggings all of the way off of himself, discarding them on the floor with their shirts. Before Otabek could place his hands back on him, Yuri’s found the waistband of his shorts and fiddled with the strings tied on the front of them. Otabek gave him a nod and Yuri gently pulled one, the knot coming undone easily. The man hooked his own thumbs into his shorts to remove them. It took raising his hips off the couch and both of them having to shift around some for them to come off completely.

Logic would have told him to take off his boxers at the same time, but he wasn’t thinking entirely straight. Yuri did not mind it in the least. In fact, he was eyeing the way the breezy fabric did little to hide how erect Otabek was. He was distracted from his gazing by the man sliding a hand around the back of his neck again and drawing him in for yet another kiss. It was sloppy, wet, and make lewd sounds with every press of their lips and slide of their tongue. It was _needy._ Yuri pressed himself flush against Otabek’s chest, suddenly feeling that even that much skin-on-skin contact was too little. For his part, the man held him firmly against him, evidently desiring the touch just as much.

When they finally broke their kiss again, Yuri shifted back some and was about to start digging between the cushions for something he had dropped amidst their foreplay. He stopped and stared down at Otabek’s lap, his mind suddenly forgetting what it was he was about to do. For a second Otabek wasn’t sure what was up, but a quick glance at himself had him turning red despite what the obvious intentions of what they were doing were. While they were kissing the fabric of is boxers had shifted just enough that the head of his dick was now peeking out through the opening in the front. Somehow the sight felt even dirtier than if he had just taken the damn things off, and Yuri licking his lips did not help that any.

“Now who’s the tease…?” the boy asked, turning a smirk up at him.

“Not intentionally.” Otabek replied truthfully.

Yuri snickered at that and finally resumed what he had first set out to do. His hand pawed blindly between the cushions and the back of the couch until his fingertips finally brushed against what he was looking for. He grasped it and pulled it out. At last Otabek got to see what it was Yuri had practically been hiding from him.

Yuri was holding a small bottle of lube. Otabek almost asked where he had gotten it from, but then remembered the way Yuri had suddenly run off while they were grocery shopping. Sure, getting new hair ties served as a convenient and truthful excuse, but this _had_ to be the real reason behind it. While Yuri opened the bottle Otabek managed to remove his boxers. The boy eyed him up contemplatively and a wave of concern washed over the man.

“I’m not too big, am I?” he asked.

Otabek had seen enough porn. He knew he was just a little more than average in length, but he had a lot of girth. Yuri hummed thoughtfully before flashing him a grin.

“No. Actually, I think you’re right about the size of my favorite dildo.” He stated.

The man blinked, a lot more surprised than he knew he should be. “You have a dildo? Wait, you have a _favorite_ dildo?”

“I’ve got five of ‘em.” Yuri replied as if he were talking about the weather. “One even vibrates, but I misread how big it was and it’s a bit small for my tastes. I don’t use it much.”

Well that certainly opened a floodgate of wonderful images to flood Otabek’s mind. “That… I’d like to see you using one, eventually.” He admitted.

Yuri laughed again. He took Otabek’s right hand in his and the man got the idea. He held his fingers out for Yuri to squeeze a good amount of lube onto them. Otabek got his digits nice and coated before bringing his hand around to Yuri’s backside. He traced a fingertip across the boy’s hole and Yuri practically melted into his touch. He lifted his hips so Otabek could reach better, and with the knowledge that the boy liked using a thick dildo on himself, slipped one and then a second finger inside of him, meeting little resistance on the way. Yuri moaned at the pressure against the sensitive ring of muscle and his insides quivered around Otabek’s digits. He slid them most of the way out, enjoying how Yuri clenched around them. He waited just a moment, wriggling his fingers just inside his opening, hoping to tease the boy on purpose this time. It worked and Yuri tried to rock back against them. Otabek smirked and thrust them back in, scissoring them apart in the process.

“D-don’t…forget t-AAH!” Yuri was cut off by a loud moan as Otabek curled his fingers into his prostate. Yuri shuddered, hands gripping Otabek’s shoulders tightly. Otabek did it again and the boy arched against him, his toes curling as well. That was one more thing to check off the list, the man thought with a chuckle. He continued to finger Yuri open, adding a third digit relatively quickly.

He felt the lubricant on his fingers beginning to thin out and dry up and he pulled his fingers away. Yuri protested with a moan, but understood what was going to happen now because of it. He opened the bottle again and poured a lot onto his hand. He wrapped it around Otabek’s too-neglected appendage and the man’s breathing wavered at the contact. Yuri coated it thoroughly and plentifully with a few easy strokes. He pressed a kiss to Otabek’s neck when he stopped his hand. Yuri raised himself up onto his knees and Otabek gripped him firmly by the hips to help stabilize him. The boy got them lined up, the head of Otabek’s dick pressed against his hole. With a deep breath to relax him, Yuri sank down onto him. He took him in slow and steady, but got all of him in in one go. He let out another breath and gave himself a moment to adjust and get comfortable.

Otabek was lost in the softness and warmth of Yuri’s body. How was he so tight? How did he feel so good to be inside of? How did even the smallest of twitches from that tender ring of muscle around his dick make him see stars? He panted heavily, not even having the presence of mind to ask Yuri to move. Thankfully the boy still had enough of a grasp on reality that he did so on his own, raising himself off just a little and back on with a roll of his hips. Otabek gasped loudly and began to rock against him as Yuri set a moderate pace for them.

“God, Beka!” Yuri whined, his nails digging into his shoulders. “How is your dick so amazing? So…big…”

Otabek had to draw several deep breaths, or as deep as he could get them, in order to form a reply. “It’s your ass…that’s amazing…here.” He panted.

Somehow Yuri had the audacity to grin at that. “I told you it was.”

Their lips crushed each other, the movements of their mouths not synced or deliberate at all. Any semblance of rhythm was solely focused on the conjoined parts of their bodies. All the same their kiss served its purpose. It brought them closer and were parts of themselves that had not been touching that now were. Yuri’s hands slid from Otabek’s shoulders and onto his back. His short nails scrapped at the skin of his shoulder blades, and in turn Yuri felt Otabek’s grip on his hips tighten down even more.

Their bodies slipped and slid against each other with every movement of their hips. Yuri’s dick, trapped between them, began to weep profusely, letting up on the slightly uncomfortable friction just a little. At the slick feeling Otabek had just enough coherent thought in him to pick up the bottle of lube that lay tucked between his and Yuri’s legs on the couch. He got just enough onto his fingers to coat Yuri’s dick and then pulled the boy close again.

Yuri’s pace increased, his climax not far now. Otabek did his best to meet him, but keeping the rhythm was increasingly more difficult by the second. After a minute, Otabek wasn’t sure there was even a rhythm at all anymore. It was all desperate movements and panting and clutching and _feeling,_ every last thing pushing them agonizingly close to the edge.

With a rough bite to Otabek’s upper lip, Yuri clenched down hard on the man and came between them, his gasp muffled by their mouths together. Otabek nearly swore at how much tighter the boy suddenly got, and two more thrusts had him ejaculating deep inside of Yuri. All at once every muscle in their bodies gave out and the two fell back onto the couch in a tangled mess of tingling and numb extremities. Their breathing was ragged, and the first thought Otabek had as soon as even the smallest part of the post-orgasmic haze in his mind had cleared was that he needed a drink of water.

After their breathing had calmed and feeling returned to their fingers and toes, Yuri sat up and carefully raised himself up and off of Otabek. He leaned back and let out a long breath. Part of his hair had come free from where he had clipped it out of his face and Otabek brushed it back behind his ear tenderly. Yuri smiled down at him.

“Well…” he laughed. “That was a thing.”

A shriek from the TV brought both of them back to reality and they whipped their heads to see what it was. The movie had ended and the credits had rolled while they were having sex. It had just gone back to the menu where a high shriek normally greeted viewers upon putting the disc in. Both of them snorted and burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of it. Yuri fell back down on top of Otabek, and then man held him gently while they worked through the sudden fit of giggles together.

“I’m never going to be afraid of that movie ever again.” Yuri snickered.

“Had you seen it before?” the man asked.

“Once. Most of it.” He admitted. “I like horror movies well enough, but well…” he turned his head away shyly and grumbled, “Sometimes I have to look away from them.”

 _“Cute…”_ Otabek thought. He pressed a kiss to Yuri’s temple. He felt a sting in his chest at the affectionate gesture. He contemplated with himself briefly before deciding that now was as good a time as any to bring it up. “Yura…” he muttered. The boy raised his head and looked him in the eye questioningly. “I don’t mean to sound pushy, and I’m happy if you still want us to just be ‘friends with benefits’. In fact, I’m not even sure if I want to be anything more than that, but-”

“I like you.” Yuri stated quickly. Otabek blinked in surprised. “That’s what you were about to say, right? Well, I like you too. You’re not annoying like literally everyone else I know. Er…literally everyone else but my grandpa. I’m not stupid enough to call it ‘love’, but that counts for something, doesn’t it? So… I like you.”

Otabek smiled warmly at the boy on his chest. “Yes. I like you too, Yura. I feel the same way. This isn’t love but it is something more than friendship.”

Yuri chewed on his lower lip. “Um… Do you want to figure out what this makes us?” he asked. “You seemed so adamant about assigning a name to it before.”

Otabek shook his head. “Nah. ‘Friends with benefits’ still works just fine for me.”

Yuri smiled back at him and planted another kiss to his lips before getting up from the couch. “We need to wash up.” He stated, looking down at the mess between them finally, as well as feeling it inside of himself upon standing.

Otabek nodded and sat up. “You go first. You need it the most.”

The boy hesitated, briefly considering asking if Otabek wanted to get a shower with him. But he remembered the shower was really small and would be much too cramped for the both of them to actually wash off in so he went off without a word. Otabek breathed a deep, satisfied sigh and dragged a hand through his messed up hair. He found his phone and unlocked it. Checking his Instagram, he remembered what his friends had been up to the night before.

He stood and made his way into the kitchen. First thing was first and he chugged down a glass of cold water, filling it up again to be drunk a lot more slowly. There were half a dozen bananas on the counter and he picked up the straightest one that was there. He went back to the couch and set it aside while he lazily scrolled through what was new. Yuri returned a short while later, once again only in a shirt and boxers. He had a towel on his head and was still in the middle of drying his hair when he announced that Otabek could get his shower now. Before the man could reply, Yuri noticed the banana sitting beside him.

“What’s with that?” he asked. “You get hungry again?”

Otabek smiled and shook his head. “No. I wanted to see if you could deep throat it.”

The look Yuri gave him spoke volumes about how much he was reconsidering having said that Otabek wasn’t annoying. Quickly the man found he pictures from his friends and held his phone out for Yuri to see. The boy tilted it to get a better look and burst into laughter again.

“What is with that?!” he shouted.

“My friends are dorks.” Otabek replied simply, but affectionately. “I wanted to show them that we’re having just as much fun, so I got a banana.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, a smile splitting his face. He plopped down on the couch and picked up the fruit. “You better get a good shot of this, I’m only gonna do it once.” He stated. Otabek raised his phone and watched as Yuri drew a deep breath and slid a huge portion of the banana into his mouth. The sight obviously filled Otabek with even more wonderful thoughts about what could be done later, but he took the picture without voicing as such.

“Now go get your shower and put some clothes on.” Yuri told him after removing the banana from his throat. “No way are you allowed to post that without one of yourself doing it, too.”

Fair was fair, Otabek thought. He left his phone on the couch so Yuri wouldn’t have to worry about him sharing the picture without his knowledge. After he was cleaned up and presentable again, he let Yuri take one of him practically choking on just the first inch and a half of the elongated piece of fruit. While Yuri was laughing, he noticed something that the flash of the camera had picked up that he couldn’t see in the TV’s low lighting. It made him grin.

“Want me to take this again from the other side?” he asked, showing Otabek the picture.

The man had to wipe tears from his eyes and squinted curiously. His eyebrows shot up the moment he spotted what Yuri was talking about. A dark purple mark had formed on his neck while he had been showering, the hickey having been successfully made after all. Otabek took his phone back and went ahead and posted both images, tagging his friends and Yuri, captioning them with _“You’re not allowed to have all the fun.”_

“It’s fine.” He stated as he did so. “Knowing us, it was going to show up in some selfie while we’re out and about this week. May as well add it to the flood of creeping the banana is going to cause anyway.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Yuri replied. “Stupid crazy, dumbass fangirls…”

Again Otabek wanted to point out the obvious that they were only about as crazy as he was, but kept his mouth shut. Over texts or Skype he didn’t need to fear getting kicked, but in person? He’d rather hickeys be the only bruising he got that week. Speaking of injuries though he got Yuri’s attention again.

“How badly am I scratched up?” he asked, turning so that his back was to the boy.

Yuri lifted his shirt and his eyes skimmed over the damage. He grinned wickedly. “Not nearly enough.” He declared and pulled it back down pointedly.

“I’m not bleeding?”

“Not that I could tell.”

“That’s a relief.”

“Am I not allowed to draw blood?” Yuri asked.

Otabek smirked and stood up. He gathered up his discarded clothing as he spoke. “Oh no, you’re welcome to. So long as you help me clean and dress them properly.” He jerked his head towards the hallway. “I’m going to bed, you coming?”

Yuri quickly shut down the DVD player and TV, picking up his clothes as well. “Yeah, may as well get an early rest. I’m beat.”

Once in bed, Otabek was half expecting Yuri to turn away from him again. It came as a pleasant surprise that he curled up against his side and pillowed his head on Otabek’s chest. The man was fairly certain they wouldn’t stay that way all night, as it was too warm for that sort of thing. But it was welcomed as long as it lasted and he curled an arm around Yuri as well.

In the morning, Yuri had to turn his phone off in order to stop getting notifications from all of his fangirls freaking out at the pictures Otabek had posted. Hopefully his grandfather would not read _those_ ‘headlines’ about him.

**Author's Note:**

> ONE OF THESE DAYS, WILO WILL LEARN HOW TO END A PORN FIC WITHOUT EVERYONE GOING TO BED! HAHAHA, I TOLD A FUNNY JOKE! 8')
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Upon beta-ing this I realized just how many headcanons I threw into the Nikolai segment and I don't think I am as sorry for that as I should be.
> 
> Also, credit where it is due: [the whole bit about deep throating bananas is not my idea.](http://officialotabekaltin.tumblr.com/post/157126209113/but-like-i-wanna-headcanon-otabeks-friends-just)


End file.
